


A Later Date

by afteriwake



Series: Unpredictable [7]
Category: CSI: NY, House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louie's awake and Danny's going to leave, but not without setting something up with Cameron first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Later Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **7_crossovers** Theme Set #2 ( _Cliches_ ), prompt # (" _Now Or Never_ ").

Cameron watched from the doorway as Danny talked to his brother. His brother was able to move his head a bit, nodding yes or no to Danny's questions with a slight movement of his head. He could see Danny squeeze his brother's hand and Louie squeeze back a little.

She knew it was good that he was awake. She could see this weight lifted off Danny's shoulders. She may not have been the one who figured out what was going on, but she'd done her best. And look at the result... There was going to be tests run but it looked as though Louie might at least get back to where he had been.

She was happy, but at the same time, she got the sinking suspicion that House had been right. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of admitting it, though. This had happened fast and hit hard, and she really wasn't sure what was going on, just like she'd told him up on the roof.

The fact his brother was staying here for a while, though, and the way Danny seemed devoted to him...she was sure he'd be up here pretty often. Or, at least, she hoped so...

\---

"You should meet her, Louie. She's pretty interesting." He paused. "I'm surprised you didn't hear us arguing. I mean, we had at it, the way..." He trailed off as he looked over to the doorway and noticed she wasn't there any more.

Louie squeezed his hand, then nodded. "Naw, I'm not leaving you right now, not even to get her. I didn't think you'd pull through, I really didn't. If anything else happens...I don't want to be responsible." He shook his head, then nodded his head a little towards the door. "No, Louie, I'm not going."

It wasn't much of a glare, but the look Louie managed to give Danny got his point across. He wanted Danny to go find the woman...not for him to meet her, but for him to make sure he didn't screw things up.

"Big brother's still looking out for little brother, huh?" Louie nodded a little. "Fine. Anything happens to you, though, and I'm cursing your name for the rest of my life."

\---

He tracked her down over by the clinic. She must have had clinic duty; he rememberd Chase talking about it. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey. Thought you'd be with your brother still."

"Without saying a word, he managed to get me to come find you." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll probably be heading back tomorrow, after seeing if we can get a cop to stand guard just in case."

"I figured that would be the case. You've been here almost a week."

He nodded, staying quiet for a second. Finally he took a sheet of paper from the nurses station and began writing on it. "Look," he said. "Here's my cell; that's the easiest way to get a hold of me. And if you get the time and come down to New York, this is the address of the labs where I work." He handed her the paper.

She looked at it. "You really want to see me again, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

:Maybe...I have a weekend off coming up. If I can convince Foreman or Chase to cover any emergencies that might come up..."

"Barter with Dr. Chase. I get the feeling if you mention Lindsay might want to see him again and you'll cover for him, he might just cover for you."

She laughed. "I'll do that, Danny."

"Okay, Allison. Call me before you show up, in case I'm out at a scene or something." 

"I will." She folded up the piece of paper and slipped it into her pocket. "Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You think if we get someone to sit in with your brother you might want to have dinner with me in the cafeteria tonight?"

"Only if we can have coffee up on the roof afterwards. I left my last cup up there."

She laughed. "Yeah, me too." She found herself blushing a little. "See you later, then."

He grinned at her and headed back towards his brother's room. She reached into her pocket, fingered the paper and smiled to herself. Whether he went back to New York tomorrow or later in the week, she was going to see him again regardless.


End file.
